Seras leaves to raise her daughter Thunder
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: On a mission to find out Father Anderson was planning Seras discovers she is pregnant with Pip's child so she leaves but the pregnancy test slips out of her pocket and hit the floor what will happen when the rest of the gang awake and find her gone also Seras gives birth to Thunder to a shocking revelation Thunder is half human/ Half Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Seras leaves Hellsing to raise her daughter Thunder

Seras discovers she is pregnant with Pip's child and leaves

It has been 7 years since Germany attacked with vampires and also Pip Bernadette had been turned into a vampire by Seras who was in love with him and he was in love with her also.

Today they were out on a mission which concerned loads of vampires hiding in a local village and at night ride out into the nearby villages and town and attack people then disappear into the night before the dawn broke again showing the carnage that was left behind so their location was an old church which Seras didn't approve off which caught Alacard's attention so he said " You don't approve of their hideout do you my daughter?."

Seras shook her head and said " No i don't like this hideout as it is plain to figure out really easy to find they could have chosen a better hideout to hide out in like a cave or a mine not a church that's a rookie mistake to make

They saw a vampire lookout who said " Hey there newbies you wanna meet our leader come on in please follow me".

So they followed the lookout inside where they saw loads of vampires just chilling out doing nothing special but in the center they saw a vampire sitting in a chair with a lady standing beside him happily chatting away to him Seras thought " Easiest infiltration ever" even Alacard and Pip were with her on this so they saw the leader dismissing his friend so he stood up and walked towards them and stop in front of them and said " Welcome to my humble home my new friends come on in and make yourselves at home what can i do you for?."

Alacard shot him dead and Seras blasted the entire church down and since it was daylight almost all the vampires fried on the spot but not the rest of them making Seras and Pip blast them flying killing them in an instant so they headed home in the helicopter Seras was sighing in contentment at the luxuriant seat's that were in the helicopter making Pip and Alacard smile at this so they got home where Integra was waiting so she said " Did you have fun with your dad on your little mission Seras?."

Seras nodded and said " Yes it was really fun mum dad was really cool and so were you Pip awesome".

Pip smiled at this and gave her a kiss on the lips making Integra squeal with cuteness at this making Alacard pick Integra up and saying " Oh dear my love i am sorry i left you alone without some loving don't worry i will soon remedy that come."

And he swept Integra off her feet and went upstairs with her leaving Pip and Seras behind smiling as they disappeared into her mother's room so Seras headed to the kitchen to get a drink of blood as she was feeling a bit peckish for blood after the mission.

Pip followed her into the kitchen where he saw her drinking a glass of blood so he got himself a glass of blood and headed into the sitting room and switch on the TV and listened to the news about the recent earthquake in San Antonio that caused the church to fall down luckily though there weren't any people hurt except for the vampires that were in the church so Seras came into the sitting room and sat on the couch with him and put her arms around him to him returning the gesture so they kissed which they both caught onto each others mood so Pip lifted Seras into his arms and carried her into her room and laid her on the bed and closed the door so they took each others clothes off and Pip thrust into her making her moan in pleasure so they made love so several hours later they were fast asleep in bed.

So the following morning Seras awoke to find a rose lying on the pillow that Pip's head was sleeping on so she bathed got dressed and went looking for him to find them all sitting on the couch watching TV and stuff so Integra smiled and said " Good morning Seras did you sleep well last night?."

She nodded and sat on the couch beside Pip who put his arms around her and she sat on his lap to a few seconds later Walter coming in and saying " You have a new mission best get on it right away looks like Father Anderson is up to something".

So they all headed off to the mission so while on the mission Seras suddenly felt strange but she put it to the back of her mind until after the mission so they arrived at their destination and sneaked up to the location where through the window of an old church they saw Father Anderson with a couple of other priest's and clearly plotting something so Seras said " What shall we do now?."

Just then they heard a loud explosion making Father Anderson run towards the sound so they followed him silently to the source and found some vampires blasting a lab to pieces then vanishing into the night before Anderson and his priests got there and Alacard saw him roaring with rage but they had to disappear as the sun was rising so they made it back to the Hellsing manor before the sun had fully risen and made it inside to be meet by Integra and Walter who listened to what they had to say then said " Well you did see him talking to other priests so we know something is up so well done so why don't you all get some sleep and we will see you tomorrow alright?."

So they went into their coffins and went to sleep and that night they all woke up so while Pip and Alacard were watching TV Seras did a pregnancy test to it revealing that she was pregnant with a little girl so she headed back to the others and watched TV and before the dawn broke she slipped away not before going into her coffin with the rest of the crew and then once Pip and Alacard were asleep Seras slipped away into the darkness but the Pregnancy test slipped out of her pocket and fell onto the floor of the living room without her noticing so she whispered " Don't worry Thunder someday we will come back here and be a real family again so goodbye my love mother, father see you real soon" And with that Seras slipped off into the night and before long found a house in a dark and uncharted part of the forest and saw it was eternally night so it was perfect for her and had loads of prey animals for her to fest on so she set to work on cleaning the place up as she had brought her coffin along so a few hours later she had the place spotless and clean.

so rate and tell me what you guy's thought of that episode


	2. Chapter 2

Seras leaves Hellsing to raise her daughter Thunder

Chapter 2 All hell breaks loose at Hellsing Manor when they awake and find Seras gone and finds the Pregnancy test

All hell had broken loose in the Hellsing Manor Integra and Walter had awoken to Alacard roaring his head off the reason for this was that Seras was missing so they went to see what was wrong on the way Integra found the pregnancy test and took it with her to see Alacard to ask what's wrong

They found him roaring his head off so Integra asked " Whoa whoa slow down hunny what's wrong with you why are you roaring your head off like that?."

Alacard said " My daughter is missing and your asking me whats wrong Integra i don't know where she is so i am going to loom for her by the way what have you got there?."

Integra stared at the pregnancy test and gasped as she sniffed it " Hunny this is Seras's she is pregnant with a baby thats why she left how can that be possible i thought that Vampires can't get pregnant after they become immortal".

That left a stunned silence so Alacard said " Yes you are right but it can still happen and it's very rare thing for vampires to fall pregnant with babies and the babies might be half human/ half vampire a hybrid of both breeds i think Pip is still human after being turned into vampire what a minute did you and Seras have a romantic night in your room the previous night by the way Pip?."

Pip looked shocked and nodded and said " I don't think she would get pregnant right away Alacard maybe in a couple of weeks maybe but not right away that is not possible is it?."

Integra handed the test over to Pip to see his eyes going wide he said " I am going to be a father of a baby girl in nine months time you know i have this feeling that when the time is right Seras will return here with her daughter and introduce her to us what do you think of that feeling that i just told you about?."

Integra shook her head and said " Well i agree with you on that thought Pip but i think when i was souring the woods i discovered a part of the forest that is eternally night and also discovered a house and i peeked inside and saw Seras and boy her belly has gotten big and i heard her saying to her stomach " aw you are fast asleep my little Thunder my little girl is growing i can't wait to meet you soon".

Tears formed in Pip and Alacard's eyes at what Integra said so Pip said " Well why don't we get presents for the day Thunder and Seras come home i know it will be a long wait but it will be worth it to see my baby girl's face of surprise what do you think Alacard cool idea huh?."

Alacard nodded his head in response along with Walter so they all headed into town as it was night time and went into the shops and bought kids and teenager stuff Integra noticed a game shop so she went and bought almost all of the shop and went off to the rest of group who all ha shopping so they headed home awaiting the day when their family would be whole again with their newest addition Thunder.


	3. Chapter 3

Seras leaves Hellsing to raise her daughter Thunder

Chapter 3 Thunder and Riza fall in love 15 years later

It has been 15 years since Thunder was born to a shocking Revelation that Thunder was a half human/ Half vampire that she had a private part also she had become full grown in just seven years and she was able to go into the sunlight which her mother could not do so today she was out on blood bottling duty as she was good at her job for her mother as Seras was running out of blood bottles so Thunder took the empty bottles and went off into the forest to do her job for her mother unaware that she was being watched by a ghoul named Riza who had been watching Thunder growing up and had fallen in love with her so she followed Thunder into the darkest part of the forest

She found Thunder busy draining a tiger of it's blood when Thunder spoke up " Why hello there beautiful come and join me if you like".

So Riza strolled up beside Thunder and happily helped Thunder drain the Tiger's blood into the bottles and loaded them into the cart so after that was done Thunder eat the tiger with Riza as Thunder had left some blood in for herself and Riza as Thunder was half vampire so she still needed blood but she could also eat human food so after they had eat their fill they set off again as Riza had noticed there was loads of empty bottles on the cart so couple of hours later the bottles were full so Thunder said " Well Riza what shall we do now that the bottles full shall we head back to my house or Thunder kissed Riza on the lips " Or do you want me to sex you up a lot?."

Riza whispered into her ear " I like the second option better".

Thunder took her hand and led her back to the house to Riza's eyes going wide with shock there standing at the front door was Seras who said as they approached " Hi there Thunder who is this young lady with you oh is she your girlfriend may i ask"?.

Seeing the blushed look on her daughter's and Riza's faces told Seras that they were wanting some personal time alone so she said as she took the bottle cart into the house " The tree house is looking rather spacious so you treat the young lady right Thunder OK?."

So Thunder lifted Riza into her arm's and jumped up into the tree house unaware that Integra was watching the whole thing so she slipped quietly away back to the manor so with Thunder and Riza she had took Riza's clothes off and placed them on the floor with Riza doing the same to Thunder so Thunder lowered herself into Riza and the two of them made love with Thunder thrusting in and out of Riza who was clung to Thunder panting and kissing her on the lips so Thunder increased her tempo and Riza screamed in pure pleasure as Thunder's hot love filled her up inside then they both collapsed into the make shift blanket that they had made with Thunder lying on top of Riza breathing heavily as she listened to Riza's heartbeat as it went back to normal Riza stroked Thunder's hair making her look at her to be given a kiss on the lips a deep and passionate kiss to thunder wrapping her arms around Riza and lifting her up onto her legs hugging her smiling she whispered into her ear " I love you Riza with all my heart".

Riza hugged Thunder and whispered back " I love you two Thunder can we sleep for a bit before we make love again if that's okay?."

Thunder nodded and said as she lowered back onto the blanket she said " Yes we can my love".

So they fell asleep on the blanket with Thunder fast asleep on top of Riza with her arms around her safe and contented to just stay where they were so several hours later Thunder and Riza awoke to Seras knocking on one of the tree house steps so Thunder peered over the top and called down to her mother " Yeah mum what's up is something wrong?."

Seras shook her head saying " Oh nothing's wrong just checking up on you love birds Thunder can i have a word with you in the house".

So Thunder got changed and kissed Riza on the lips and whispered " Be back in a bit OK?."

Riza nodded so Thunder went inside the house and said " What's up Mum don't worry i treated Riza like a lady".

Seras smiled and said " I am glad but that is not the reason why i am wanting to talk to you in the house i am thinking of heading back to my home in 3 years and reuniting with your father that i always told you stories about and your grandfather also your grandma and also Uncle how does that sound to you Thunder you can bring Riza with you as she is part of the family now what do you think?."

Thunder said " Sure mum i am looking forward to that i better go tell Riza see you later mum".

So Thunder jumped back up into the tree house and undressed again and lay down beside Riza who rolled over and lay in Thunder's arms and asked " So what was your mother wanting to see you for?."

So Thunder explained to Riza who said " Of course i would love to meet your family Thunder my love in 3 years time hmm".

They both kissed and Riza made love to Thunder then they both fell asleep several hours later happily contented to lay there in the tree house without anyone to bother them so back at the manor Integra had informed Alacard and Pip also Walter of Thunder relationship with Riza and boy they were gobsmacked so Pip whistled at this along with Walter so Integra said " When she introduces Riza to us do try not to be jerks ok as she would probably want you two to supportive of her love for Riza alright?."

Pip and Alacard nodded in response to this so they all bunked down awaiting 3 years from now when they all will be a proper family once again


	4. Chapter 4

Seras leaves Hellsing to raise her daughter thunder

Chapter 4 meeting my dad and battling father Anderson

3 Years later

" Come on Zoro we are going to be late". Thunder called from below the tree house a few minutes later a young boy jumped down form the tree house and Thunder's mother come out of the house so they set off towards the manor as Thunder and Riza had gotten married also during the three years Riza had given birth to Thunder's son Zoro who was half vampire/ Half ghoul so along the way Thunder asked questions about her family that she was going to meet so Seras filled the three of them in so Thunder, Riza and Zoro nodding in response unaware that Father Anderson was hiding out of sight waiting for the right moment to ambush them so he remained hidden watching also following them as they made their way back home to the castle.

Out of the window Integra saw Seras, Thunder, Riza accompanied by a young boy so she howled " EVERYONE GUESS WHO IS COMING HOME RIGHT NOW GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW".

Thunder saw the manor doors opening and saw her father accompanied by several others come running towards them so she saw her father and she pelted towards him as he caught her and whirled her around the both of them hugging each other close laughing so Pip put Thunder down smiling at her when Seras strolled up with Riza and Zoro who looked nervous which Pip had noticed so he asked " Who is this young man Thunder?."

Thunder smiled and said " This is mine and Riza's son Zoro say hello to your uncle Pip Zoro".

Zoro said very shyly " Hi Uncle Pip nice to meet you".

So Thunder got hugged by Alacard who was actually crying which was new to Seras even Integra who was wanting to meet Thunder for a very long time when suddenly Thunder sensed a very unwelcome presence hiding in the bushes so she mind linked with Alucard who shouted " COME ON OUT ANDERSON I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING IN THE BUSHES".

Anderson popped his head out of the bushes and snarled at Thunder " You could sense me how is that possible for a girl".

That made Thunder snap she said very calmly " Grandpa take everyone inside please and no matter what you all hear please don't look out of the windows for any reason alright?."

Seeing the look on her face Alucard nodded so he and everyone went inside she said to Anderson " You think a girl can't fight Anderson huh?."

He smirked and charged at Thunder but she sidestepped him and blasted him flying into a tree making him brake his back hearing his cry of pain made Thunder smirk at this which Alucard watching from a window smirk as well so Anderson got up again he snarled at Thunder " We will meet again girl and i will make you pay".

He vanished in a cloud of papers so Thunder walked back to the castle to see everyone running towards her and Alucard said " Wow nice reflexes my little vamp did you train her Seras?."

Seras nodded and hugged her dad close and said " Yep i did dad and she is stronger than me now this is Riza Thunder's wife and i approve of their relationship so Thunder what do you think of going to school?."

Thunder thought it was a cool idea so she nodded saying " That is a great idea mum guess i will be starting next term huh?."

Seras nodded so they all headed inside where Thunder and Riza put their stuff in their room which Seras and Zoro did the same so Alucard called " Thunder can you come into the dinning room please?."

Thunder came downstairs and to find the dinning room in darkness but as soon as she entered the lights were turned on and she gasped as everyone jumped out from hiding and shouted " HAPPY BIRTHDAY THUNDER".

Thunder jumped into Pip's arms then did the same to Alucard who chuckled and said " All these present's are for you Thunder we have been collecting up for the day you came home to with us again well enjoy your first birthday here with all of us OK?."

They all partied till 2am seeing Thunder sound out on the couch made Alucard chuckle so he picked her up and took her to his room and with the help of Riza she was sound asleep in bed so the Mortals went to bed while the immortals went for a run in the woods before the sun rose and everyone headed to bed.


End file.
